


Long distance call

by Wystie_booties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NOT EVEN JSUT THE WHOLE THING IS INCREDIBLE FLUFF, WITH A CAPTIAL F, gay dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wystie_booties/pseuds/Wystie_booties
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa always call each other frequently. They were planning to call each other tonight too but Iwaizumi never received the call until he took the matter onto his own hands. Click on this story to find out what happens next! You won't be disappointed.





	Long distance call

**Author's Note:**

> Happy readings!

_[12:20]_  
**To: 岩泉 一**  
_“Iwa-chan!! Three more days!!”_

_[12:20]_  
**To: 及川 徹** _  
“Yeah, no shit crappykawa. I can count.”_

_[12:21]_  
**To: 岩泉 一**  
**”** _˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚ Iwa-chan!! Don’t be so mean!! I know you want to see me too (*´꒳`*) I’ll call you later tonight!!”_

_[12:21]_  
**To: 及川 徹**  
**“** _K”_

 Iwaizumi waited as he dried his hair. It was almost 11:00, and yet he still didn’t receive a call from his stupid boyfriend. He growled, and grabbed his phone. Should he call first? Generally he never initiated the calls though. They were always started by Oikawa. Concern marked his brow as he worried over maybe Oikawa had an incident. He grumbled, “fucking jackass… Making me worry about him.” He activated his phone, clicked on his contacts, and scrolled to Oikawa’s contact. The picture he had of Oikawa was him stupidly grinning with his tongue stuck out, winking at the camera. Nostalgia rose deep within him. He missed Oikawa. Iwaizumi tapped on the call sign. Then immediately freaked out, unknowing on how to greet him first. The line picked up instantaneously, and in came Oikawa’s voice rushing in, “Ahhh! I’m so sorry Iwa-chan! I meant to call you, but I got stacked with homework. Forgive me?!”  
Iwaizumi sighed. His worries soothed by Oikawa’s voice, “You really had me worried there, shittykawa.”  
 “I know. I know. I’m sorry!”  
 “It’s fine now. Why do you have homework though? Aren’t you on break?”  
 “Haha! Well you see. I’m responsible and I wanted to finish most of my work before I got to see you so I don’t have to do so much once I get back.”  
 “Hmm? I see. How’s your day been then?”

With that their conversation settled in as it always did. They talked about trivial, mundane things, sometimes major events, anything. As long as they were talking Iwaizumi was happy. Eventually, the time neared midnight. Iwaizumi yawned, “You should go to sleep trashykawa.”  
 “I’ll go to sleep if you do too.”  
 “Fine.” He yawned again. They talked a little bit more before finally Iwaizumi was getting too sleepy to continue. “I’m heading off to sleep.”  
 “Good night!”  
 “Good night... and Oikawa?”  
 “What is it?”  
 “I love you…”  
 “Eww, what’s this? Iwa-chan is confessing his love to me. Bleh!”  
 “Shut up shittykawa! I was trying to be nice!”  
Oikawa laughed, “I know. I love you too.”  
 “Night.”  
 “Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always don't forget to drop a comment or kudos! In the later future, I am writing an iwaoi inspired by catsanie's beautiful amv of Satisfied. So look out for that!


End file.
